Commonwealth Rats
Though viewed as pest for most of human history, the common rat became quite loved in pre-spaceflight Ortus culture. When most humans fled through the portal to an unknown world, they brought many animals with them, intentionally or otherwise. Like with the ships of old back on Earth, rats followed humans to their new home. Due to the cold weather, the small rodents were confined in the caves where humans dwelled and were often killed to make room. And yet, they persisted. They survived long enough for humans to see that these tiny pests from their old home could be of use. Due to their rapid reproduction, their numbers could grow quicker than most, and they were able to eat most foods humanity deemed unfit for consumption. In 10-20 years after the Exodus, the first rat farms were being made, breeding the littler vermin to use as food. Around such farms, many would huddle and gather, creating the basis of a number of cities on Ortus. All of that because of a pesky little species that followed humans everywhere. In the years that followed, rat meat was less sought-after, mainly due to humans getting used to eating fungi and local fauna, but the contribution of rats to humanity was never forgotten. They were the ones that helped humanity dig itself out of the hell they were tossed into when their home was set ablaze. And, thanks to them, humanity could look upwards. Prominence of these small creatures can still be seen in human culture, the most popular being Relja Ret - a cartoon series that started as a fun animation show, featuring the funny adventures of a rat and his gang on Ortus during the late years of the 21st century. Around the 2180s, the series received a (at that time) modern remake, which was more character and story driven, talking about a group of misfit rats whose ancestors lived on farms for generations that are trying to adapt to a cold, harsh environment of Ortus. Though it had the form of a kid's show, it had a lot of deeper meaning and heart-breaking moments. It was a story of adapting to the world around you, accepting the reality you're in, no matter how cruel it is, and pushing onwards. It also had some childish humor and things for laughs, but, even a hundred years later, the show was praised for it's story and how it fit a complex narrative in such a seemingly simple medium. Though widely-liked, Relja Rat got a lot of angry complains from parents at the time, mainly those belonging to Exile Party, describing it as brainwashing propaganda. Also, in the years after the Exodus, people that originated from China came to believe that anyone born in the year of the Rat was bound for fortune. Now, with humanity spread all across the starts, it is estimated that rats followed them there as well. Current estimates state that, for every one human there are at least 1.5 rats in the galaxy at large. Category:Browse Category:Commonwealth